


Take A Peek

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Face Reveal, I have no idea how to tag this it's literally just a random blurb, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: "Imagine spideypool with the classic “if you show me yours then i’ll show you mine” scenario, but spidey is talking about faces n dead pool is talking about dicks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Peek

“Deadpool.” Spider-Man groaned as the merc lifted him up, slamming him into the brick wall of the back alley. Deadpool rolled his hips against the spider’s, huffing behind his mask.

“Easy tiger.”

They weren’t dating. They weren't exactly friends, if you really looked at it. Spider-Man and Deadpool fought together, and grabbed a meal together about once a month if they felt like it. And every week or two, after a particularly rough battle, they’d find some alleyway to sneak off to and make out like horny teenagers. They’d never fucked, at least not what either of them would have defined it as. They made out, and ground against each other, usually until one was called away, or one, or both of them, came in their suits. It was annoying and a total mess to deal with, yet they kept doing it.

“Don’t ‘tiger’ me, hurry the fuck up, I have to be home in half an hour.” Peter growled, smacking his ‘teammate’ upside the head. The web-weaver’s parents didn’t know about his vigilante activities, and he’d rather keep it that way. He especially didn’t want them to meet Deadpool.

They _weren’t_ dating.

“Well if you’re in such a rush, maybe you should go home.” Deadpool smirked. Peter growled again in warning and locked his ankles behind his back, pulling him closer. “Show me.” Deadpool said suddenly. The younger man blinked behind his mask before tilting his head, and scrunching his face up a bit.

“Show.. What?”

“I want to see. Show me.” The mercenary urged. Spider-Man hesitated before slowly lowering his feet to the floor, pushing Deadpool back a bit.

“Are.. Are you sure?” He said quietly, voice trembling slightly. Deadpool clearly smirked behind his mask and nodded. The shorter man slipped out from between him and the wall, taking a step back. He tipped his head and watched him for a long moment before replying. “I’ll show if you do.”

“I can do that.” Deadpool grinned. “Turn around. Go on, turn around, I want it to be a surprise.” He encouraged with a little bounce. Peter chuckled and indulged him, turning about and glancing back to make sure Deadpool had done the same. He reached up, hand pausing for a moment before he carefully pulled his mask off, fixing his hair a bit.

“Ready?”

“On three?”

They spoke at the same time, laughing when they realized it.

“Ok, ok.. One. Two. Three.” Peter counted, turning on his heel.

“Holy fuck.”

“Holy _fuck._ ”

“Why is your dick out?” Peter demanded, holding his hand up by his eyes in embarrassment.

“Why’d _you_ take your mask off?” Deadpool demanded back, eyes widened in surprise.

“You said you wanted to see my face!” Peter said, voice wavering a bit as he realized how much he had just fucked up.

“I meant I wanted to see your _dick_ , Spidey.” Deadpool rolled his eyes, before his hands came up, brushing over his shoulders. He hesitated when Peter flinched, before cupping his cheeks and leaning closer. “Fuck..”

“Yeah, I know, I know, just..” Peter moved to put his mask but on, but Deadpool grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“You’re _gorgeous_.” Deadpool groaned, pressing him against the wall again and grinding their hips together. Peter shuddered.

“Hey.. T-Take it off.” He pouted a bit, and fuck his lips were just perfect. Peter reached up to tug at Deadpool’s mask lightly. “Fair’s fair.. I want to see you too.”

Deadpool considered that for a moment before pressing closer, grinding their hips again.

“I’ll show you.. If you show me.”


End file.
